


What if

by Lancelot_of_the_revolution



Category: Magnus Chase and the Gods of Asgard - Rick Riordan, Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, The Kane Chronicles - Rick Riordan
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-23
Updated: 2017-01-23
Packaged: 2018-09-19 13:34:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9443075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lancelot_of_the_revolution/pseuds/Lancelot_of_the_revolution
Summary: A couple years ago I had a story on ffn called "what if" where people sent in prompts and I wrote them. Since then, I've gotten better at writing and I decided to try that again. Rules are inside, but basically I'm writing one chapter fics based on your prompts.*On Hiatus*





	1. Chapter 1

Rules:

\- must include pjo universe characters. Crossovers are welcome, but characters from the Riordan books must be included. 

\- prompts can be as specific or vague as you want. 

\- no nsfw

\- while I will try to update regularly, I have school and the real world to worry about, too, so please don't get upset if I'm late to update. 

\- I reserve the right to refuse a prompt. If, for some reason, I find myself unable to write your prompt, I will contact you so that we can get a new prompt, instead. 

\- I don't write real people. 

\- I respond to prompts in order of receiving them

\- I will put trigger warnings at the beginning of any chapter I see fit to warn for. If you have a trigger you would like me to warn for, you can tell me via comments, or you can message me at adhdemigods (my main) or family-of-empty-cups (my pjo side blog) on tumblr. You can either pm me there or send me an anon. 

You can give me prompts via the comment section. Thank you!


	2. Prompt: "Prompt: something with Bianca di Angelo. Anything. Please."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry that took so long, my older brother came to visit this week so I didn't have a chance to sit down and write. In any case, this is set when Bianca and Nico were still in Italy, living with their mom. Just simple, cute, sibling bonding stuff!

Bianca sat on the hardwood floor in front of her couch, reading a book. Her mother had gone off to the store to pick up a something-or-other forgotten ingredient for dinner, leaving Bianca there to babysit while she was out. Nico was in the other room, playing with toys. Bianca could hear the muffled, one-person conversations he was acting out with plastic figures just behind the wall.

Or, at least, she used to be able to. She didn’t even have time to worry about the silence before it was replaced by the sound of an 8 year old running through the house. He came to a sliding stop in front of Bianca, plopping down on the floor with his legs crossed and his hands on his knees in a single, fluid motion that would have been elegant if not performed by a child.

“Bee!” he said, “I’m bored.”

Bianca frowned, “You were just playing, how are you bored?”

He rolled his eyes, as if the answer were obvious, “I‘m bored with the toys! I want something to do!” He spoke like he was talking to someone much younger than himself, which Bianca tried not to let annoy her.

“What do you suppose I do about that?” she asked. Nico did that a lot, jumping from activity to activity in the blink of an eye. She supposed that most little kids were like that, but the only point of reference she had were Nico and herself. She was always a fairly relaxed child, so, to her, nico stuck out.

“Give me something to do!” He started tapping the palms of his hands against his knee caps, obviously impatient. Bianca swore he had the attention span of a mayfly.

 “Clean your room?” she suggested. 

Nico made a face at her like she had just suggested he set fire to his toy box. “You’re crazy!”

Bianca laughed, “Okay then… read?” she suggested, holding up her own book for him to see.

Nico shook his head, “I already did that today, I don’t wanna do it again!”

Bianca looked around the room, trying to think of something to suggest. Finally, her eyes fell on her brother’s socked feet, and she got an idea. She marked her spot in her book and sat it on the couch before standing up. 

She held out both of her hands to Nico, “Grab on,”

He looked up at her, “What are you doing?”

Instead of answering, she simply shook her wrists to bring the attention back to her hands. “Grab on!” she said once more.

This time, he obliged. She grabbed on to his wrists so that he wouldn’t slip and started spinning as fast she could. Nico shrieked with laughter as he spun, the socks on the floor creating almost no friction.

Bianca, too, was giggling when she asked, “Should I let go?”

Nico nodded, and she did. He slipped backwards, as expected, but Bianca had misjudged how fast they were going. Nico smacked into the wall behind them, and, unable to keep his balance, slipped to the ground.

He didn’t make a noise, which terrified Bianca more than screaming or crying ever could. She worried if she had given him a concussion, or even knocked him out (she had seen grown men knocked out by less in the movies). She scrambled over to him, “Nico! Are you okay?!”

He propped himself up, a grin taking up his entire face, “Of course!”

She gave him a playful punch on the shoulder, a little upset with herself for getting so scared over nothing. “Are you still bored?” she asked.

He nodded. “But I know how to fix it! You should put your socks on, and then we’ll have a race!”

“A race?”

“Yeah! We can use the hallway as a track! First one to the front door wins!” he hopped up.

A minute later, they were both standing at the mouth of the hallway, crouched in position like Olympic runners.

“Ready?” Bianca said, looking over at her brother.

“Set?”

He smiled back at her, like he was planning something

  
“G-” She didn’t finish the last word, because Nico had already set off. She had to catch up. Still, she was two years older, a good four inches taller, and had much longer legs, so she caught up quickly, securing a lead. When they were inches from the door, however, she slowed down just enough to let Nico win. He flaunted his victory, like any 8 year old would, and she didn’t argue.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked it! And thanks to my beta, @gsnkhurray on tumblr!


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: "something for Nico's birthday, please?"
> 
> I'm a bit late to the party, I guess, but here it is! i hope you like it!

It wasn’t as though Nico didn’t like parties, or as though he didn’t appreciate his friends throwing one for him- he did! They just took a lot of energy. All that socializing. It was difficult. He had to save up his energy for it, which meant spending his entire birthday locked up in his cabin, curled in a blanket, not speaking to another soul until his party started at 6 o’clock. He wasn’t even dressed yet, still wearing yesterdays jeans and t-shirt. 

 

All in all, it was actually kinda nice.

 

He glanced over at the blinking alarm clock on his bedside table- 3:17.  _ Just under three more hours of silence, _ he thought, looking back down at his sketchbook. A complicated geometric design, made more for passing the time than anything else, stared back at him. He frowned at the paper, wondering if treating the party like this huge ordeal would actually make it more stressful. Maybe he should just look at it like he was hanging out with friends later, and leave it at that. That was essentially what it was, anyway. 

 

And yet, as much as he tried to rationalize it, the ball of anxiety currently taking up residence in his stomach wasn’t taking any of that shit. 

 

There was a knock at the door.  _ So much for silence _ , he frowned, getting up to see who was there. He looked through the doorway to see a familiar mop of blond hair, and opened the door.

 

“Hey there, birthday boy!” Will Solace grinned at him from the doorway. He was holding his hands behind his back, like he was hiding something.

 

Nico couldn’t help but smile back at him, “You’re a little early, you know,” he teased, stepping out of the way to let Will in. Will stepped around him, keeping whatever he had behind his back hidden the whole time. Nico ignored it, deciding instead to grab an apple out of the fruit bowl on the counter, leaning against said counter to eat his snack. 

 

Will’s shoulders slumped in disappointment, which looked a little funny with his hands still behind his back, “So you’re not even gonna ask the question?” 

 

“Oh, sorry,” Nico swallowed his bite of apple, “How are you doing?”

 

Will rolled his eyes, “Not that question!” he brought his hands in front of him. He was holding a silver box the size of his fist in it. It had a black bow on top, “the ‘what’s that you’re holding behind your back?’ question!”

 

Nico shrugged, “I figured it was a birthday present, and I would open it at my party,” he paused, thinking back to the ‘you’re early’ comment he made earlier, “You do know my party isn’t till six, right? And it’s at Percy’s cabin?”

 

Will stepped forward, handing the box to Nico, “Yeah, I know. I just wanted to give you this early! I couldn’t wait! Besides,” he shrugged, “I kinda wanted time to just… hand out with you before the party, you know?”

 

Nico raised an eyebrow, “Well, what is it?”

 

Will laughed, “Just open it! You’ll love it, I promise!”

 

He was right. Inside was a bracelet made of braided iron sitting on a white velvet pillow. But Nico could tell it wasn’t a regular bracelet. It radiated underworld magic like a furnace. He looked up at Will, “How did you…?”

 

“Enchant it? I didn’t. I guess I should’ve mentioned this is from Lou Ellen, too. In fact, she did most of the work. She said you could thank her at the party,” he walked over to Nico, taking the bracelet in his hand, “I guess I should tell you what it does, huh? It’s like… a battery, I guess, is how you could describe it. It’s charged with magic, so while you’re wearing it you can take power from it. It’s so you won’t get tired so quickly on the battlefield- it’ll take a lot more of your underworld magic before you start feeling the effects of it. Does that make sense?” 

 

Nico nodded. He was speechless.

 

Will sat it back in the box, frowning, “Unfortunately, it runs power into whoever has it, not just you. Gods, that stuff is creepy,” he laughed, “Why don’t you try it on?”

 

Nico sat the box on the counter behind him so that he could put the bracelet on. Immediately, he felt the effects. It was like a full night’s sleep and a three course meal, all at once. He felt stronger.

 

“Now, L.E. wasn’t the only one who worked on that. It has some healing magic in there, so you’ll heal up minor cuts and bruises a bit faster. That’s really all I could do,” he shrugged, “It’s not like you’re invincible now. But this will hopefully help on the battlefield,”

 

Nico wrapped his arms around will in a hug, surprising both of them. It wasn’t surprising that nico had hugged will, that happened all the time, there was just more warning most of the time. 

 

“It’s awesome!” he said, backing up from Will, “Thank you! How did you even thank of it?”

 

Will’s ears turned pink, “Honestly? You’re gonna think i’m such a nerd…”

 

Nico laughed, “I already do, but go on,”

 

“Cecil had something like that in our last D&D campaign, I thought it might be useful in real life, too,” He explained. As he explained, he waved his arms around a bit more than when he normally talked. He always did that when he was explaining things- especially things he enjoyed.

 

Nico shook his head, smiling. A bit of his dark hair fell in his eyes. “You’re right, that is pretty nerdy. I guess that means I have to thank Cecil, too?”

 

Will shrugged, “You can if you want, but I think he already got you something else, too,” he looked at the same blinking alarm clock nico had looked at earlier, “I guess I should go, then. Let you get ready… I just wanted to give you that,” he nodded to the bracelet on Nico’s wrist.

 

Nico pulled himself up so that he was sitting on the countertop, “You can stay here if you want, the party isn’t for a couple hours,” he said.

  
The party was far more enjoyable than Nico had expected it would be. Percy’s mom had made the cake, and all of Nico’s friends at camp half-blood had attended. Someone had made a playlist of Nico’s favorite songs, and they were playing it the entire time. About half the attendees broke off to play a game of truth or dare halfway through, the other half spending the rest of the night in constant fear of becoming the subject of someone's dare. All in all, it was a terrific birthday, and Nico couldn’t have asked for a better one.


End file.
